Como tierra mojada
by MarHelga
Summary: Me crucé de brazos instintivamente, ni bien me soltó. El enfado le hervía la sangre y la adrenalina de enfrentarme, lo excitaba. Sus ojos lucían más brillantes que de costumbre. Estaba a dos metros mío, esperando una respuesta coherente y se me ocurrió. Sé que profundicé el beso, tras unos segundos de rozar con timidez audaz sus labios, como sé, que él no pareció resistirse...
1. Y escupí la verdad

**Como tierra mojada**

* * *

 ***** **Capítulo 1** **: "Y escupí la verdad"**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando sea mayor, no le deberé explicaciones a nadie. Incluso no las debo ahora, pero qué va._

 _A los dieciséis, podré obtener la licencia de conducir. Podré beber legalmente, pero ante todo, no le deberé explicaciones a nadie._

 _A nadie. Ni siquiera a Arnold. Ni siquiera si hubiera cometido el acto más odioso, seguido de la idiotez más grande del mundo, y lo tuviera frente a mí, exigiéndolas. Hasta hoy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Nada podía interesarme menos en el universo, que lo que aconteciera alrededor de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd; pero si pretender preocupación al respecto me salvaba de responder a mis problemas, bienvenido sea. La chica más petulante de toda la escuela debatía con un grupito de inútiles, parte de su séquito habitual, el color y el tipo de aperitivos que habría en su siguiente pero millonésima fiesta. La que sería, obviamente, acontecimiento obligado de asistencia, para el resto de la humanidad. Aún entre el círculo de cabezas huecas, podía distinguir a Arnold en la distancia, observándome extrañado y ansioso. ¡Pobre tonto, cómo lo detesto! Y sin embargo... _Sin embargo._ Ahí me detuve, en cuanto recordé por qué ponía tanto esmero en encontrarme desprevenida.

Arnold quería una explicación, un motivo o una idea, para elaborar una tesis doctoral, acerca de mi conducta tan ambivalente últimamente. Y es que el pobre sujeto estaría como loco. Primero, la grandiosa Helga G. Pataki no pudo con su genio al verlo interactuar con cierta/s señorita/s y estalló en lo que se llamaría "El tercer colapso de celos en media hora", arruinándole —o intentando arruinar— su proyecto de Química con la susodicha.

Bastaba con mirar su rostro de espanto y furia, al hallarme a mí, la rubia de sus pesadillas in fraganti, para saber de su nunca tan lejana simpatía. Todo continuó con un baboso pedido de disculpas para con su compañera de proyecto de turno y una mirada iracunda hacia mí, que ignoré superficialmente. Algo me decía que esta vez estaba enojado de verdad.

Luego, vinieron las exigencias de explicaciones, que, con una mano en el corazón, no tendría ahora, ni nunca. Luego, una especie de amenaza-advertencia-preaviso sobre un Arnold enfadado y desilusionado de mí. ¿Acaso alguien podía guardar ilusiones en mí? ¡Pobre iluso!

Para mi suerte, tuve que soportar la mirada fisgona y escrutadora de su denso mejor amigo, durante varios días. ¿Quién demonios le daba derecho a mirarme siquiera?, respondí tácitamente, cada vez que pude, con mi mejor cara de desagrado y desdén milimetrado. La cosa se tornó extraña, muy.

Gerald proseguía con su análisis silencioso hacia mí, en toda oportunidad en la que me dirigiera a Arnold para hastiarlo. Finalmente, otro exabrupto provino de la chica rubia que disfrutaba torturarlo, montando a mi objeto de deseo en una especie de cólera imposible de remediar. Él me tomó del brazo sumamente molesto y casi me arrastró hasta el gimnasio, que se encontraba a unos metros.

—¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?! —le grité, inmunda de ira por su determinación.

Supe que se sobresaltó. Después de todo, él era un caballero y yo una dama. Una dama más poderosa que cualquier caballero que se precie, ¿no?

—¡Suéltame! —exigí.

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Helga?! ¡Por Dios! —exclamó, todavía sujetando mi brazo.

Se notaba que estábamos agitados por el griterío, los nervios y la molestia mutua. Creo que me pasé de la raya esta vez. Ups.

Me crucé de brazos instintivamente, ni bien me soltó. El enfado le hervía la sangre y la adrenalina de enfrentarme, lo excitaba. Sus ojos lucían más brillantes que de costumbre.

—¡No te debo ninguna explicación, zopenco!

—¡¿Qué te sucede?! —casi chilló—. ¡¿Por qué me tratas así; por qué arruinas mi tarea, mi trabajo y el de los demás?!

Juraría que se le había secado la garganta, dado el estado de alteración que poseía.

—¡Nada! ¡Jamás me pasaría algo contigo, ni con los idiotas que te rodean! Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿sabes qué me pasa?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! —gritó, desafiando mi pregunta.

—¡Simplemente, te odio! —le grité también, con todo el aire de mis pulmones y la fuera que mis ojos le imprimían a mi voz—. ¡Te odio y eso no tiene solución!

—¡Estás loca! ¡Y mientes! —dijo redoblando la apuesta—. ¡Estás obsesionada con torturarme! —espetó harto, acercándose.

—Estás en lo cierto. —dije fuerte—. ¿Recién lo notas, bobo?

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no puedes sencillamente ser normal?, ¡o dejarme en paz! —lanzó, histérico.

Noté en su mirada la desilusión. No sé qué esperaba de mí, pero percibí cansancio y desgaste en él. Yo no podía dejarlo en paz; no podía soportar la idea de que riera alegre y sanamente con Lila, Shelly o Candace, o quien fuera la bien educada muchacha, en actividades curriculares, y a mí me siguiera viendo como la molesta niña de cuarto grado, que diez años más tarde, seguía molestándolo sin razón aparente.

Un rayo de estupidez se posó en mi cabeza. Arnold suplicaba una explicación, una tregua y yo... Se la di.

Arnold estaba de pie, a dos metros mío, esperando una respuesta coherente para tanta atención puesta en él, durante tanto tiempo, y simplemente se me ocurrió hacerlo.

Sé que en cuanto terminé de cerrar la distancia entre ambos, sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa exorbitante. Sé que lo tomé de las mejillas, dejando establecido que yo mandaba, como siempre. Sé que profundicé el beso, tras unos segundos de rozar con timidez audaz sus labios; como sé que él no pareció resistirse. Por el contrario, juraría que deslizó su mano por mi cuello mientras nos besábamos. Solo sé que dejamos de gritarnos, ocupados en otro asunto que inicié yo.

Solo sé, que entre su desconcierto y el mío, lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, fue alejarme unos pasos y salir corriendo.

Y seguí corriendo.

Hasta hoy.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PUBLICACIÓN ORIGINAL : 24/03/2016**_

 _ **Hola a todos, queridos lectores de siempre y bienvenidos a los nuevos.**_

 _ **Esta es otra locura que salió de mi cabeza. Tenía la fijación de hacer algún fic por el cumpleaños de Helga hacía años y nada se me ocurría. Hasta que salió lo que acaban de leer: es más dinámico y cuenta con la voz más importante, la de la protagonista. Quería hacerlo One-shot, pero serán pocos y cortos episodios, como este.**_

 _ **Será mi fic sencillo y exprés, sin complicaciones ni 15 capítulos como los otros. Porque la emoción de subir una nueva historia es demasiado irresistible para mí, aww.**_

 _ **¡Saludos! Y si les gustó o les di un pequeño ratito de entretenimiento/quieren saber cómo sigue/incentivarme a que actualice más rápido, no duden en dejármelo saber en un review. :3**_

 _ **EDICIÓN y ACLARACIÓN**_ _ **: 02/01/2018**_

 **Esta historia fue publicada por primera vez en Marzo de 2016 y la actualicé hasta Febrero de 2017. He estado muy ocupada durante 2017, fue imposible escribir algo, por lo que, en consideración a todos los seguidores, a mí misma y al desarrollo del fic, decidí publicarla de nuevo, desde el principio,mientras, simultáneamente estaré escribiendo nuevos episodios.**

 **Pido disculpas por el ausentismo, sinceramente. Creo que se este modo, podré continuarla de mejor manera.**

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima, Marhelga!**_


	2. Abstinencia

**Como tierra mojada**

* * *

 ***** **Capítulo 2** **: "Abstinencia"**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Existían muchos lujos que ya no podré darme. Cuando quiera tener una rabieta, me acusarán de ser mayor y, por ende, infantil._

 _Pero entonces ya no seré una niña. Podré hacer lo que quiera. Incluso, tener una y mil rabietas. Incluso, molestar como siempre. Pero todavía habrá algo de lo que abstenerme..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Como ya dije, hallé en cualquier estupidez, la excusa perfecta para mantenerme impostergablemente ocupada. Así se tratara de lanzar opinión alguna, sobre el aspecto de Rhonda durante la jornada que fuera. No pocas veces él había intentado un acercamiento errante, aunque directo. Como si tuviera miedo de que, además de osar hacer lo que hice, yo me atreviera a insultarlo. Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir a mi favor que contrarreste ese concepto? Soy una tipa difícil, sí.

Comenzaba a llamar ligeramente la atención mi comportamiento en apariencia, 'sociable' y no mucho más tarde, lo haría mi indiferencia hacia Arnold. ¡Dios! La parte más complicada, era auto-censurarme. Resistir la tentación de obligarlo a enterarse, a recordar a cada minuto, de mi existencia. Siempre tan densa y dedicada. ¡Si el sujeto supiera que todo mi esfuerzo puesto en atormentarlo, guarda nobles razones, moriría!

Dejando un poco de lado mis revueltos pensamientos, trataba de hacer fuerza mental para no dirigirme a él en absoluto. ¿Cómo podría explicar lo del beso? ¡Cómo! Y aquel beso, nació por ocurrencia mía, no hay coartada que niegue eso. Creo que no me alcanzarían jamás las palabras, para poder describir lo que me significó ir a la escuela al día siguiente... Su rostro, apareciendo como un espectro con cada parpadeo, esperando una respuesta; viéndome con esos ojos tan asombrados, que habían olvidado todo el trasfondo inicial.

La confusión de Arnold era palpable desde el momento en que pisó el salón. Intercambió escasas palabras con Gerald y sentí que moría cuando cruzó mirada conmigo. Automáticamente, desvié la vista hacia Phoebe, para preguntarle cualquier estupidez sin sentido, que ella no supo descifrar o contestar. Pero valió la pena para terminar ese contacto visual atemorizante. Lo siguiente que sucedió, es que literalmente me escabullí de cada clase donde sabía que él estaría. Por algo el dicho dice: " _Tiró la piedra y escondió la mano_ ", ¿no?

Conversé con Nadine, Sheena y hasta con el freak de Eugene, solo para no lucir solitaria, por si el cabeza de balón planeaba acercarse. Gracias a Dios, era consciente de que el impacto y su temor, eran más poderosos que la curiosidad y mi justificación. Arnold no se atrevería a encararme.

De esa manera, pasó otro día más en el que mantuve mi política escurridiza, silenciosa y sociable —con todo el mundo excepto Gerald y él—. Aún así, la abstinencia apestaba. Mi mano temblaba sigilosa debajo del pupitre, mientras oía a una vocecita suplicándome que no lo hiciera; que no le lanzara esa bolita de papel tan artera, previsible y provocadora. Porque un solo gesto de ese estilo, proveniente de mí, daría lugar. Le daría derecho y confianza, para perseguirme en busca de respuestas al beso. Pero me detuve a tiempo, una vez. La inercia de mi mano en el pequeño papel abollado, se sorprendió al verlo caminando hacia mi mesa.

Una punzada se clavó hondo en mi estómago; ¡pensé que querría preguntarme algo! El horror hizo retroceder mi misil casero, dándome cuenta de que él estaba casi a un metro. Me miró, lo sé, porque lo espié por el rabillo del ojo, cuando fingí que se me había caído un lápiz y me agaché hacia la derecha. Apenas vino a regresar un libro al armario que estaba detrás de mí, y entré en pánico. ¿Qué sería si lo escuchara decir: 'Hola Helga, ¿cómo estás? Oye, por cierto, ¿por qué me besaste el otro día?'? ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Arnold se volvió a su asiento, con solemne actitud y la cobardía fusionada negativizando a su intriga.

Otro día más transcurrió, y ahora Rhonda me veía con desaprobación y desconfianza, al colarme en su séquito de seguidoras matutinas, junto a una Phoebe que no disimulaba incomodidad. Mis acrecentadas ganas de tirarle misiles de papel, se desbordaban al tenerlo a cinco asientos de distancia, junto a la chica más dulce del salón asignada en Geografía. ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre! ¿Tenía importancia alguna para mí, acaso? Solo sabía que quería tirarle miles de bolitas, más no podía.

Entonces, soporté lo que restaba de clase, mordiéndome de ira. ¿Por qué no era posible no ser una maniática? ¿Por qué no era capaz de decirle lo que siento; de explicar mi bipolaridad, el beso y todo lo demás?

Phoebe fue abducida por la congregación alienígena del cuarteto dinámico Sheena-Rhonda-Lila-Nadine y desapareció en menos de lo que canta un pájaro, tras sonar la campana. Quizás, ella me había avisado que se iría con esas idiotas y no la escuché. Estaba absorta con mis ideas y problemas, como para ponerle atención. La suerte se completó, cuando la profesora me llamó para _'hablar unas pocas palabras_ ' que demandaron valiosos minutos de escape. Dijo algunas tonterías del estilo _'te he visto muy distraída, bla, bla, bla'_ , a lo que asentí y elaboré alguna mentira piadosa para que me deje en paz.

Hasta tanto, todos se habían marchado al recreo.

Todos, excepto ÉL. Todos, excepto la persona de quien huía, con la intención de que olvidara el asunto. ¡Por Dios! ¿Estaba fabricando una mochila nueva, o guardando sus pertenencias en ella? _¿TANTOS SIGLOS IBA A TARDAR?_

Caminé en silencio hasta mi asiento, con la mirada en el suelo. La profesora acababa de irse y solo me acompañaba la vergüenza.

Pensé que saldría ilesa. De veras que sí; porque en cuanto recogí mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta con pasos largamente ágiles, la salida era casi un hecho. Pero no; ahí estaba Arnold, atreviéndose finalmente a encararme. Dispuesto a mantener un diálogo endemoniadamente inquisitorio, donde no tendría escapatoria. Él tenía la mirada esquiva, aunque su voz sonaba determinada. Al girar apenas unos centímetros, supe que sí me miraba.

—Helga... ¿Podemos hablar?

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola a todos, queridos lectores, ¡muchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews; por confiar en una nueva historia y todos los divinos halagos depositados en cada comentario! No pensé que tendría un caluroso recibimiento como este, el fic! *Llora emocionada*.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste el capítulo, y sí, serán siempre así de breves y en primera persona.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por comentar el primer episodio. Les respondo por PM.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima, Marhelga!**_


	3. El viento comienza a soplar

**Como tierra mojada**

* * *

 ***** **Capítulo 3** **: "El viento comienza a soplar"**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _._

 _._

" _Cuando cumpla dieciséis, dominaré el mundo. No lavaré, pelaré, ni rebanaré patatas para Olga en Acción de Gracias. No escucharé a Bob gritar por el Futbol cada domingo._

 _No tendré que dar ninguna otra estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños, organizada bajo el delirante complot de Miriam y Olga._

 _Todos los idiotas en la Escuela estarán bajo mi reinado; Wartz no fastidiará. Tendré más privilegios que siendo prefecta._

 _Arnold no será un denso mequetrefe insoportable, porque sabrá lo que siento._

 _Él me corresponderá. Lo sé…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

No sé qué fue lo primero que pensé, al verlo tan expectante frente a mí. Mentiría si dijera que él exigía una respuesta, pero partiendo de la base en que me hizo una pregunta... Era una simple pregunta, después de todo... Sólo dijo " _Helga, ¿podemos hablar_?", ¿quién muere por eso?

¡Por supuesto que yo, claro!

Él hizo el ' _acting'_ previo a una catarata de interrogantes que vendrían luego, bajo un sencillo atisbo de duda, tras una cuasi cortesía, que, el aceptarla era rendirse. ¡Obvio que _**NO**_ podíamos hablar, idiota pelmazo y bueno para nada!, resoplé internamente. Y como _**NO**_ podíamos hablar del asunto, rogué a seres en los que quizás antes no creí, que alguna maniobra del destino me rescatara.

—¡Arnold! —se oyó un grito tan espeluznante como divino—. El chico nombrado giró instantáneamente hacia el autor de la novedosa presencia y dejó de verme.

—¡Tu abuela! —Gerald continuó— ¡Se resbaló de una silla y la llevaron al Hospital!

Arnold abrió enormemente los ojos, alterado. Masculló algo así como una disculpa hacia mí y se retiró con el de los pelos necios, imagino que a ver a la abuela. ¿Estaría ella bien?, me pregunté, mientras agradecía al Cielo otra revancha más. Tal vez me había 'salvado la campana', tal vez. Pero me daría tiempo a idear una nueva estrategia para todo el embrollo en el que estaba metida.

Pasé todo el resto del día con la mirada fija e inquietada, sobre su actualmente vacío pupitre. ¡Pobre chico! Wartz se había apiadado de él, permitiéndole retirarse en honor a la causa que lo llamaba. Pasé toda la maldita tarde, maldiciéndome; maldiciendo mi suerte y creyendo férreamente en que alguien debería apoyarlo en sus problemas. «Alguien» debería hacerle saber que podía contar con él, de la manera que fuera, aunque...existía un grave inconveniente con eso: mi deseo indeclinable de no dirigirme hacia el muchacho afligido en cuestión.

La reflexión masoquista comenzaba a taladrarme la mente. ¿Qué tal si otra idiota pudiera tomarse semejante atribución? ¡Por Dios, solo era preguntarle cómo estaba la abuela! Pero la silenciosa tarde auto convocada por mí misma, iba más allá.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Arnold llegó como de costumbre junto a Gerald a la escuela, muy seguramente poniéndolo al corriente de todos y cada uno de los hipotéticos partes médicos de aquella mujer alocada, apodada Pukie. ¿Phoebe tendría información al respecto? Si contara con data, ya me la hubiera transmitido... ¿no?

Entonces lo vi, parpadeando pesadamente y alborotándose todavía más de lo usual el cabello. Todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor no me era indiferente, sino, por el contrario, quizás me perturbaba aún más que a él. De ningún modo guardaba el anhelo de inmolarme pública y vergonzosamente con Arnold, así que, muy a mi pesar, debí ir a la fuente. ¡Oh, craso error! ¡Oh, Cielo de las tempestades que te avisan sobre zopencos soplones y fisgones! ¿Cómo demonios no advertí que me estaba acercando a GERALD, con el fin de averiguar algo?

Desde que me vio caminando hacia él, su mirada se volvió inquisidora, como si poseyera cierto nivel subliminal de ventaja sobre mi persona, que le permitía verme con ojos de análisis Rayos-X.

Rayos. Él debía estar muy al tanto del trasfondo sin fondo; del acto más aberrante de hundimiento propio que pude haber cometido con Arnold, días atrás. Gerald, su odioso pelo y su socarronería falsamente disimulada, lo delataron.

—¿Necesitas algo, Helga? —preguntó el muy denso, enarcando una ceja.

Me crucé de brazos a la defensiva, como siempre y achiqué mis ojos, también fisgoneándolo son cortesía, para ponerlo en alerta de mi sutil entendimiento y/o las inimaginables pero posibles consecuencias, si llegaba a esbozar algo fuera de lugar. Carraspeé molesta, él lo sabía perfectamente: lo detesto, pero una fuerza superior me trajo hasta allí, a rebajarme. A querer saber un poco, para silenciar a mi conciencia e innata curiosidad sobre la materia Arnold.

—¿El camarón con pelos está aquí? —lancé desganada, pretendiendo demostrarle la escasa importancia que eso tuviera para mí. Por si las dudas, ¿no?

—Sí... —dijo como en un tono de interrogación, por demás de alargado.

—Oh. —me encogí de hombros—. Wartz preguntaba por él hace un rato—. Lo quiere en su oficina.

—Bien. Le diré. —espetó sin esforzarse en mí, e intuyendo con su petulante mirada que habría algo más.

—Supe que se accidentó la abuela... —propuse, para que él terminara la frase, pero nada. ¡Maldito! Quería complicarlo más—. ¿Ella está bien?

—Ella está muy bien, gracias a Dios. —respondió, sorprendiéndome con su incipiente verborragia—. Sólo fue un susto, Helga. —concluyó, haciendo una mueca que sospecho, quiso ser una semi sonrisa.

—Oh... Bien. —musité, indicándole con mis ojos, que me largaba de allí y que tácitamente agradecía tan enriquecedora charla de pasillo.

—Por nada, Helga. Cuando quieras. —desafió el chico Johanssen.

Cómo estaba disfrutándome, tonto pelmazo, cabeza de cepillo. Sin girar a verlo, proseguí con mi retirada.

Proseguí más tarde, con mi plan de evitar al rubio aún acongojado por la anciana, que no se cansaba de explicarles a absolutamente todos, —excepto a mí, que yacía a un radio de quince mil hectáreas estratégicas de distancia— cuántas preocupaciones le generaba a diario, su irreverente abuela.

.

.

* * *

El día continuó con una relativa normalidad, con Rhonda todavía teniéndome entre ceja y ceja, por sospechar de lo que mi comportamiento afable ocultaba; con un suspicaz Gerald y un Arnold eternamente confundido para conmigo y mi besuquera e irresuelta actitud desplegada. Dios.

Como si las emociones no fueran un suficiente parque de diversiones, tuve la desgraciada visita inter-escolar de la última persona que esperaba ver aquí. ¿Quién? La perfectísima Olga, que sólo arribó a hacer con empalagosa precisión, lo que mejor sabía hacer: avergonzarme a más no poder. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Quién demonios le dijo a ella; a Miriam o a Bob que yo quería una estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños?! Sí, cumplía **DIECISÉIS** , ¿y qué? ¿No soy mayor de edad acaso? ¡Pretenden controlar mi vida!

Los rostros de aquellas personas con las que tantos años trabajé, —o torturé, imponiendo mi poder— para ganarme mi reputación, me observaban con diversión, mientras no ahorraba elogios silenciosos y no tanto, hacia Olga, que les repartía invitaciones al agasajo. Gerald le señaló algo a Arnold en su tarjeta, sonrió como si hubiera descubierto la pólvora y me dedicó una interesante mirada. A lo que luego, el propio Arnold vio velozmente su invitación y me miró también.

Oh, los nervios. Oh, la agonía, la condena por mis delitos... ¿Querría retomar la charla que jamás empezó?

Mi exasperante hermana mayor se fue del salón, dejándome años de pena y ridículo, que difícilmente serían olvidados. La Srta. Lloyd aprovechó la ocasión para destilar su habitual simpatía.

—Qué extraño el enterarnos de tu fiesta, por tu hermana, Helga. ¿Acaso cumples cinco años? —lazó airosa, para instantáneamente ilustrarlo con una risita burlona.

—¡Cinco años tendrás mis puños en tu cara, princesa! —le gritó desaforada, sin provocar reacción alguna en la chica, cuando Arnold caminó hasta ella.

—No sabía que darías una fiesta, Helga. —comentó amigablemente.

Ella giró a verlo todavía alterada por tonterías, sin procesar que se trataba de él.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Yo tampoco! —casi chilló, aunque él ignoró eso.

—Con gusto asistiré. —insistió en su postura pacífica usual.

—¿Acaso te pedí opinión? —le espetó, haciendo una regresión a la Helga pre-beso—. Ni siquiera iré. —agregó.

Arnold no se inmutó. Por el contrario, sonrió espontáneo.

—Es tu fiesta, creo que deberías ir... Todos te estarán esperando, eres la homenajeada.

—Sí, bueno... —balbuceó, sonrojándose sin dejar que él lo note y olvidando su berrinche inicial, para pasar al terror interno.

El chico comenzó a alejarse, y antes de dejarla sola en su asiento, la miró con la calma inalterable.

—Y también creo, que si querías saber de mi abuela, podías preguntarme, yo no dudaría en responderte. No muerdo, Helga... —sentenció pícaramente suspicaz, dedicándole una mirada de confianza que la dejaría helada.

Boquiabierta, enmudecida y desconcertada. Así lucía, así quedé y así me sentí, luego de que Arnold me lanzara semejante indirecta...

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola a todos, queridos lectores, ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews y el apoyo en la historia! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y aquí hay más!**_

 _ **Este es mi fic sencillo y divertido, breve pero intenso a su manera, y me da gusto que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias: Fabiana Chungara, Carbri, SerenityMoon, Anjiluz, por leer y comentar el capitulo 2.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima, Marhelga!**_


	4. Y regañé a mi suerte

**Como tierra mojada**

* * *

 ***** **Capítulo 4** **: "** **Y regañé a mi suerte "**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Cuando cumpla 16, NO tendré que asistir a fiestas ridículas organizadas por mi madre y hermana. No tendré que ver a mis compañeros de salón, inundando mi casa de estupidez. No tendré que pedir más deseos que nunca se cumplirán."_

* * *

.

.

.

Amanecer y que todos durmieran, era suficientemente bueno. Amanecer, con el regalo de mi abuela por adelantado, lo era todavía más. Ella siempre se encargaba de lograr que su nieta sonriera, aún si vivía muy lejos de Hillwood. No hablo de Nana muy seguido, ¿verdad?

La simpática anciana hizo su aparición sorpresa, ayer en la tarde. Argumentó estar al tanto de mi fiesta y de hacer todo lo posible por estar aquí. Quizás... No; estoy segura de que ella es la única que parece comprenderme, en toda esta familia. Y ya que viajó muchos kilómetros, solo para ser cumplida, paseó por la ciudad. Bueno, paseamos con ella... Probablemente habría sido un paseo más divertido, de no habernos acompañado Miriam, Olga o Bob... Pero estoy contenta de todos modos.

Su regalo fue especialmente elegido: libre albedrío. Mi abuela sabía cuánto deseaba cumplir 16 años y así lo dejó en claro, al momento de que abriera su súper temprano obsequio. Dentro de la admirable bolsa y envoltorio, había dinero. Literalmente, me quedé en blanco; ella rió. La vieja, impuso una única condición para dármelo: que pensara en qué quería gastarlo, en ese fin de semana y que valiera la pena. Afirmó que ese sería el plazo, porque si no, lo tiraría comprando cualquier porquería. Prometí seguir sus instrucciones y eso hice.

Amanecí muy temprano y salí con destino al centro comercial. La sola idea de cargar con tanto dinero, era emocionante. Además, estaba segura que allí encontraría alguna posesión material que me haría efímeramente feliz, aunque sea, solo por invertirlo a mi exclusiva elección. Nadie me advirtió, que ese mismo día a la tarde, lamentaría sobremanera haber coincidido en el mentado lugar de compras.

Gasté en una malteada, ¿qué importaba? Total, tenía mucho más en la billetera. Al rato, crucé con una librería y elegí un libro europeo, cuya autora era desconocida para mí, pero el resumen y temática cursi, me resultó demasiado atrapante como para dejarlo pasar por alto.

Nada podía ser mejor. Todo un día de diversión solitaria, en el que no existía espacio para mis cavilaciones habituales. Pensé en ir por un helado, cuando escuché que alguien me saludaba. Muy alegre para mi gusto.

—Demonios. —balbuceé, formando con mi mano un puño, que oculté bien.

Giré hacia la derecha y allí estaba él, tan absurdamente amable como siempre, esperando idéntica reacción, del destinatario de su saludo.

—Ah, eres tú, cabeza de balón. —dije sin ganas— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buscaba algo. ¿Y tú?

—Buscaba algo, también. —parpadeé impasible—. Pasar el resto de mi día, sin pelmazos. —espeté, con toda la intención descortés y egoísta de irme.

—¿Sabes? Aún no logro encontrar nada aquí. —comentó.

Lo miré con extrañeza y desconfianza. ¿Qué rayos decía?

— ¿Qué?

—No sé qué busco, necesito algo, pero no sé qué. ¿Qué cosas te gustan, Helga?

Rodé los ojos, entendiendo menos.

— ¿Qué?, ¿qué tengo que ver con tu estúpida búsqueda?, dije, adelantándome.

El tonto me siguió.

—Quería comprar el obsequio de cumpleaños para ti.

—La fiesta es en una semana. —lo miré como si fuera un anormal.

—Prefiero hacer las cosas con tiempo. —manifestó, caminando a mi lado, ahora.

—Sí, bueno, suerte con eso. Hasta pronto, melenudo.

—Espera, Helga. ¿Cómo es que te no te importa tu fiesta? ¿Quieres que vaya sin un regalo?

—Ya te he dicho, ni siquiera me importa la fiesta, mucho menos, los invitados.

—Eres tan difícil. —se quejó.

Pude notar la frustración en su rictus y el agotamiento de su paciencia, a flor de piel, lejos de las acotaciones bobas del obsequio. ¿Pero qué quería, en realidad? ¿Desafiarme?

—Wow, wow, wow... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿Seguiremos con esta excusa del regalo, o hablaremos como se debe, Helga? —inquirió, más directo, aunque sin alterarse.

La sorpresa me absorbió, toda mi bravuconería se escapó, quedándome sola, en mi más absoluta soledad. Con Arnold. Haciendo preguntas, que jamás le iba a contestar.

Él me miró fijamente, intrigado, tratando de dilucidar qué demonios pasaba por mi mente y silencio verbal.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo. —dije y proseguí mi marcha.

—Al menos, debes decirme qué significa. ¡No puedes dejarme así, sin más! ¡Helga!

Me detuve con altanería premeditada por un instante, giré con gracia y lo miré de nuevo:

—Obsérvame. —le espeté sin inmutarme en apariencia y comencé a caminar.

Dando pisotones, haciendo prácticamente zancadas, eso sí: sin que se note. Estoy muy segura de que su desconcierto fue tan grande, que le impidió perseguirme o insistir con las exclamaciones. Por el Señor, ¿todavía esperaba una explicación?

Desvié mi trayecto hacia otra área del gigantesco shopping y con la impunidad que el escape perfecto me brindó, Arnold no tenía forma alguna de saber mi ubicación exacta; porque hasta donde vi, él no andaba cerca. El transcurso de los minutos, me distrajo por completo a mi deseo inicial: encontrar algo bueno en qué gastar el dinero, aunque todo eran puras baratijas.

Por inercia, entré a una tienda de calzado deportivo, pues realmente necesitaba un par de zapatillas nuevas. Dios quiso que creyera ver una silueta escurridiza en los alrededores, sospechosa. Sigilosa y alerta, que trataba de ocultarse. Sin dudarlo, tomé cualquier sudadera y un par de zapatos, luego, le pedí permiso a una vendedora para probármelos, como excusa para esconderme. La tipa lo concedió y simplemente me escabullí ahí. Sabiendo que por una cuestión espacio/visual, si Arnold me estaba asechando o algo por el estilo, no sabría en cuál de ellos encontrarme.

En rigor de verdad, no planeaba medirme ninguna estúpida ropa o calzado. Ahora solo quería volver a casa sin cruzármelo. Sin tener que mirarlo. Sin huir de sus dudas...

Me agaché lo suficiente, como para espiar por debajo de la puerta. Nada preocupante a la vista, ni voces, o gente por entrar a los otros probadores. Me disponía a salir, para devolver la prenda y demás, cuando alguien me jaló del brazo no muy fuerte, pero lo suficientemente rápido.

—¡Qué demo...! —grité, al notar que me habían encerrado en el vestidor contiguo, encontrándome en ese cubículo tan reducido. Ni bien vi al autor del manotón, grande fue mi sorpresa.

—¡No grites! —Arnold dijo.

—¡Suéltame entonces! ¡Llamaré a la policía, Arnold! ¿Estás demente? —protesté, acariciando mi brazo, una vez que me soltó.

El muy osado, acaparó la puerta, anteponiéndose a esta.

—Lo siento... —él pronunció, arrepentido— No quise hacerte daño…

—Déjame salir. Sabes que te golpearé si no lo haces. —amenacé.

El chico me miró atemorizado y quería decir algo, pero no podía.

¿Qué era eso?, ¿acaso él titubeaba? ¿No sabía por dónde empezar?

—¡Apártate!

—Por favor, Helga. No quieres hablar conmigo, me has estado evitando y lo sabes. Ya no sé cómo lograr que lo hagas. ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo seriamente— ¿Desde cuándo no puedes hablar conmigo?

—¿Cuándo siquiera hablé contigo, Arnoldo? —le repliqué, intentando hacerlo a un lado.

Solo toqué su hombro, empujándolo sin éxito. Maldito zoquete, era más alto que yo. Creo que mi roce lo sobresaltó...Creo que mentiría, si dijera que no me afectó también.

Arnold rodó los ojos ante mi comentario y no se movió ni un centímetro.

—¿Y...? —se quejó.

—¿' _Y_ ', qué? —pregunté negando con la cabeza, en mi objetivo inútil de salir— ¡muévete!

—No seas infantil, Helga... Bien, ¿qué tal esto? Podemos estar toda la tarde aquí, entonces. —desafió.

—¿Infantil, yo? ¿Quién nos encerró aquí y actúa como un bebé?

—¡Me besaste! —dijo finalmente, como si exteriorizarlo, agitara sus nervios, sin poder creer que lo había dicho.

Oh, no. _**¡¿No lo había olvidado?!,**_ pensé con auto sarcasmo.

Rodé los ojos.

—No sé qué quieres, Arnold. ¿Terminaste con tu pseudo alocución? Genial. —me respondí a mí misma.

—¿Una razón...? —indagó con la mirada.

Demonios. Sus brazos extendidos se apoyaron en el espejo del probador, formando un puente hacia mí. Su escasamente cercana mirada inquisidora, me obnubilaba y nada podía hacer, que permitiera demostrarlo.

Ahora rodé los ojos otra vez, con cansancio.

—No hay tal explicación, ¿bien? ¿Podemos olvidarlo?

—No. —dijo.

—Sí, lo olvidaremos y me dejarás salir.

—No, Helga, podemos hablar, somos personas civilizadas.

Fingí pensarlo por un momento de absurda ironía mental.

—Eh... ¿no? —me le burlé.

—Helga... —dijo pausadamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

Oh, Dios... La luz del reflector que estaba estratégicamente por encima del espejo, lo iluminaba gloriosamente. Él se veía tan lindo... Ofuscado, ansioso, intrigado. _Si fuera por mí..._

—No hay una explicación, ¿de acuerdo? Quería que te callaras. Estabas fastidioso. Fue un impulso. Eso es todo, supongo.

Su frente se arrugó, incomprensible y bajó la mirada. Por su confusión y silencio obrantes, intervine nuevamente.

—¿Ya puedo irme? Si quieres más razones, te las digo otro día. —propuse—. En mi cumpleaños.

Aletargado, habló.

—Hay una cosa más.

Arquée una ceja, pretendiendo curiosidad.

—¿Qué deseas como regalo de cumpleaños?

Respiré hondo y en paz, con su pregunta. Por fin algo fácil.

—Nada. No flores, no ropa, no peluches, no estupideces. Nada.

—Se supone que... —comenzó diciendo.

—Solo quiero que vayas a la fiesta. Eso simplemente.

Arnold se asombró, pegando más su espalda a la puerta.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. —esbocé inmutable—. Como agradecimiento, hablaremos ese día. ¿Te parece? —propuse tratando de sonar sincera.

Logré la Paz Mundial. Logré convencer a Arnold, lo supe por su expresión bobalicona y de inocente victoria.

—Bien... Bien... —repitió en voz baja.

—¿Me dejas salir ahora? —supliqué con inintencionada dulzura.

—Sí, sí, claro... —afirmó ligeramente nervioso.

Sonreí fugazmente y salí de allí; menuda vergüenza viviría. La vendedora me veía completamente azorada, saliendo del vestidor donde todavía estaba Arnold, ya visible. Sonriendo con incomodidad, le devolví lo que hipotéticamente me probaría. Mi cara enardecía. Mi orgullo estaba intacto y él había caído en la trampa. Pobre tonto...

Y pobre, la vendedora. Si supiera que nada sucedió ahí adentro.

Aunque... _Si fuera por mí_... Lo volvía a besar allí, encerrados, como en la escuela...

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola a todos, queridos lectores, ¡muchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews y el apoyo en la historia! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Este episodio fue un poco más extenso, como recompensa por haber tardado.**_

 _ **Vemos cómo Arnold tomó parcialmente las riendas del asunto, ¿qué opinan? ¡Era hora de que hiciera algo al respecto!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias: serenitymoon20; Denisse, Anjiluz, Dangerous love luna y Paulina Fernández por leer y comentar el episodio 3. Me encantaron sus bellas palabras, de verdad! *llora y rueda al piso de alegría* :3**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima, Marhelga!**_


	5. 16 Primaveras

**Como tierra mojada**

* * *

 ***** **Capítulo 5** **: "16 primaveras** **"**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Había dicho por ahí…_

 _._

 _._

" _Cuando sea mayor, no le deberé explicaciones a nadie. Incluso no las debo ahora, pero qué va._

 _A los dieciséis, podré obtener la licencia de conducir. Podré beber legalmente, pero ante todo, no le deberé explicaciones a nadie._

 _A nadie. Ni siquiera a Arnold. Ni siquiera si hubiera cometido el acto más odioso, seguido de la idiotez más grande del mundo, y lo tuviera frente a mí, exigiéndolas. Hasta hoy."_

 _._

 _._

" _Existían muchos lujos que ya no podré darme. Cuando quiera tener una rabieta, me acusarán de ser mayor y, por ende, infantil._

 _Pero entonces ya no seré una niña. Podré hacer lo que quiera. Incluso, tener una y mil rabietas. Incluso, molestar como siempre. Pero todavía habrá algo de lo que abstenerme..."_

 _._

 _._

" _Cuando cumpla dieciséis, dominaré el mundo. No lavaré, pelaré, ni rebanaré patatas para Olga en Acción de Gracias. No escucharé a Bob gritar por el Futbol cada domingo._

 _No tendré que dar ninguna otra estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños, organizada bajo el delirante complot de Miriam y Olga._

 _Todos los idiotas en la Escuela estarán bajo mi reinado; Wartz no fastidiará. Tendré más privilegios que siendo prefecta._

 _Arnold no será un denso mequetrefe insoportable, porque sabrá lo que siento._

 _Él me corresponderá. Lo sé…"_

 _._

 _._

" _Cuando cumpla 16, NO tendré que asistir a fiestas ridículas organizadas por mi madre y hermana. No tendré que ver a mis compañeros de salón, inundando mi casa de estupidez. No tendré que pedir más deseos que nunca se cumplirán."_

.

.

 _Tantas cosas, creía…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

La inusitada calma con la que me tomé toda la situación de mi fiesta, acabó por preocupar a Olga, que sospechaba que yo "había sabido desde antes, que ella planeaba esa sorpresa para mí". Pobre Olga. Pobre tonta, ella creía que mi calma se guardaba razón en lo poco novedoso del asunto fiesta. _¡Sí, cualquier día!_

Acepté con beneplácito cada estupidez que la rubia chica mayor que yo y mi madre, estipulaban conveniente. Sea el sabor de las gaseosas; la vajilla para la comida o el orden de las calcomanías que con colores estridentes, deseaban ese cursi "Feliz Cumpleaños", en letras predeciblemente alegres. Asentí, actué como la mejor versión posible de la mismísima Lila, armando en paralelo, mi pequeña vianda de agasajo y un suéter, por si hacía frío, ¿no?

Distribuyeron los bonetes, guirnaldas, serpentinas y demás objetos obscenamente infantiles, para alguien que se precie cumplir la edad de dieciséis. Qué nefasto. Qué vergüenza, Dios mío. Por suerte, no presenciaré todo ese cotillón maniático. Cada uno de los invitados, traerá ilusamente su obsequio, en miras a celebrarme... Quizás, si estoy de humor, me digne a abrirlos luego. Más vale que sean buenos...

A las cuatro y treinta y cinco de la tarde, bajo la calculada excusa de ir a comprar más vasos plásticos, (ante la escasez inesperada, ya que escondí lo que Olga compró), me permitieron salir, tras varias causas valorablemente lógicas, acerca de que la cumpleañera no debía cansarse y ocuparse en otras cosas... Nadie imaginaba que mi salida constituía un escape perfecto, de ese claustro de jolgorio y almíbar asfixiante, que habían organizado en mi honor.

Caminé con cautela y prisa, en dirección opuesta a la zona en donde, probablemente, me encontraría con los jamás tan puntuales invitados, que tenían el objetivo de llegar más temprano que nadie. (Siempre había algún que otro pelmazo de esas características).

Oronda y victoriosa, me alejé lentamente de la zona conflictiva: todo el radio de mi casa y ciertas paradas de autobuses aledañas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría en el área comercial de Hillwood, a minutos de empezar mi fiesta? Ya todos tendrían el regalo consigo.

Decidí que pasar mi jornada en la tranquilidad de comida chatarra, buen cine y soledad, era la forma de invertir el dinero que la abuela me obsequió, más provechosa. Ahorrándome peniques de molesta compañía, pilas de billetes en bochorno y cientas de monedas en inquisiciones de Arnold muy innecesarias para mi gusto. Lo único que podía contrariarme, era el atuendo cuasi elegante que llevaba a cuestas, detalle ineludible para mantener la farsa frente a mi familia hasta poder huir.

A decir verdad, nunca pensé que la soledad sería una opción para festejar mi cumpleaños #16. En una mente completamente idealista, soñadora y estúpida, —como la de Arnold—, tal vez imaginé que lo haría como quisiera: adquiriendo independencia, poder y libertad. Consiguiendo lo que anhelara. Fuera el respeto unánime de la escuela; la lejanía de pegajosas ideas de Olga o el amor de aquel niño devenido en adolescente, que aún quiero obsesivamente. Pero no se podía tener todo en la vida, ¿no?

Vanos intentos harían por localizarme en el teléfono celular. Casi me aburría, visualizar en mi cabeza, cuán angustiada se sentiría la maravillosa Olga con mi ausencia y la no reacción de Miriam, ante un molesto Bob, que no sabría qué hacer con ese montón de jóvenes revoltosos pero desconcertados.

Reí con ganas, aún estando sola; qué importaba si alguien me veía. Helga G. Pataki no cambia y el que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda, dice el dicho popular...

Elegí una mesa del bar del centro comercial y me senté. No tenía por qué, ni de quién esconderme realmente. Ordené una soda y me recargué en el sillón a disfrutar de las pequeñas burbujitas de gas y lo fresco de la bebida.

¿Qué pensaría Arnold de mi treta? ¡¿Acaso creía que le diría una palabra sobre 'el asunto'?!, ¡ja, qué idiota inocente! Supongo que ahora estaría luciendo su mejor cara de desconcierto y desilusión... Pobrecito. Y él que quería saber la verdad, una explicación y una declaración ante escribano público... Ojalá lo consuele el trozo de pastel que sé que mi hermana servirá.

.

.

.

* * *

—No entiendo, Helga salió hace una hora, oh, Dios... —Miriam se lamentaba— Olga, ¿le habrá ocurrido algo malo?

— ¡Oh, mami, no digas eso! —Suspiró con angustia la chica—. Saldré a buscarla, no iba demasiado lejos como para tardarse tanto.

—Oh, cielos... —Bob se quejó— Esta fiesta es un desastre, ¿cuánto me costará todo esto? ¿Y la niña? Hay cientos de mocosos aquí y Olga decide dejárnoslos.

Gerald carraspeó con aburrimiento. Todos estaban conversando entre sí, no muy esperanzados en que la fiesta remontara ritmo alguno.

—¿Adónde demonios pudo meterse Helga? ¿Acaso quiso dejarnos plantados? —propuso acertadamente Harold.

—Si lo piensas, sería la mejor broma Pataki de todos los tiempos. —Gerald opinó.

Arnold agrandó los ojos. ¿Cómo no lo pensó?

Un momento... ¡Sí lo había pensado! Lo dio como posibilidad, cuando pasaban los minutos y la agasajada no aparecía, solo que... Le dio un tinte más de índole personal, que grupal. Helga los había plantado a TODOS, para no tener que darle explicaciones a ÉL. Eso parecía hallar más lógica, que una floja descortesía de su parte.

—Ella lo hizo a propósito. —musitó al moreno, frunciendo el ceño contrariado y alejándose.

—Arnold, ¿dónde vas? —su amigo preguntó, azorado.

—Regreso en un momento... —dijo y se fue, sin más.

.

.

Helga no podía ser tan cobarde. No podía ser cierto. ¿No le estaba dando demasiada entidad a un tema, que podía —seguramente— eludir como siempre hacía?

Debía encontrarla y arreglar las cosas; lograr que el mundo siguiera girando a pesar de eso que pasó entre los dos y no estaba muy claro; a pesar de que ella no era capaz de admitir que todo acto tenía consecuencias... A pesar de que ella no asumiera que ese beso guardaba otra razón, que un ataque de demencial impulsividad.

El chico salió raudamente del hogar Pataki, en busca de la joven cumpleañera. Recorrió la escuela; el Campo Gerald; Slausen's; el parque e incluso, fue hasta el muelle. Las ideas se le agotaban, y ya eran más de las seis de la tarde. ¿Dónde se habría escondido?, debía pensar con claridad. Él la conocía. La conocía, ¿no? Entonces, podría saber en qué sitio hallarla. Una idea atravesó su mente, visualizando a Helga muy divertida, disfrutando el rato, lejos de sus defraudados compañeros de salón. Concluyó en que solo un lugar podría ser.

Enervado, tratando de contenerse y dando largos pasos, la vio finalmente. Sentada, impoluta, estoica. Comiendo una hamburguesa en la impunidad de la soledad que había elegido.

Arnold movió una silla y se sentó en su mesa. La miró de reojo, con cansancio.

—Arnoldo.

—Helga.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? —inquirió inmutable e irónica.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí.

—No, de hecho no. Y aunque lo supiera, preferiría ignorarlo. —espetó, fingiendo que leía la revista que tenía al lado su plato.

—Helga, ¿cómo pudiste escapar? Es tu cumpleaños, por Dios santo.

La chica suspiró, tomando aire para hablar.

—¿Mi cumpleaños? ¿Crees que esa fiesta es un ápice de lo que esperaba para mi cumpleaños? Pues no. —se autorespondió—. Tengo todo el derecho a no asistir.

—Tu madre, Olga, y Bob también, estaban muy preocupados por ti.

—Sí, claro. —Retrucó con sorna—. Si es por el regalo, puedes dármelo el lunes en la escuela.

—No es por el regalo. —defendió él, rodando los ojos.

—No iré a mi fiesta, Arnoldo. No. ¿Entiendes?

—Todos esperan verte allí, ¿por qué crees que fueron?

—Eh... ¿Por la comida? ¿Porque no tenían nada más interesante que hacer?

El joven resopló con hastío.

—Querían verte. Celebrar tu cumpleaños. —insistió.

—No es cierto. Tampoco es que me interese. —prosiguió con su bebida.

—Yo quería verte. —dijo él, repentinamente—. Quería verte en tu cumpleaños...

—Aquí estoy, me estás viendo, ¿no? —se burló.

—Me refería a verte, en tu fiesta.

— ¡Ay...! Eres un pelmazo tan denso. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás aquí, molestándome?

—Hasta que hagas lo correcto. Te están esperando, Helga; hay una fiesta en tu honor y no quieres aparecer en ella...

—Porque es ridícula, ¡Olga cree que cumplo diez años!

—Oh, Dios... —el rubio bufó— ¡Debes presentarte!

—Eres insoportable, cabezón, ¿acaso te entrenas para ser insuperable?

—No te estoy pidiendo que cumplas tu promesa... —comenzó, en tono que preanunciaba una amenaza disimulada— Pero deberías ir a la fiesta.

Helga rodó los ojos por millonésima vez. Solo había una razón por la que aceptó acudir a su estúpida fiesta. Otra promesa, desteñida de advertencia, que la tranquilizaba en cierta forma.

—Pero hablaremos de eso, no quedará en el olvido otra vez. —sentenció él, poco antes de que abrieran la puerta de la casa Pataki.

—¡Helga querida! —exclamó el dúo de rubias, emocionadas al verla.

—¡Hermanita bebé, dónde estabas! ¡Nos preocupamos tanto por ti! —Olga comentó.

—Tus amiguitos del salón ya están aquí esperándote. —Miriam empeoró.

—¿Sor...presa? —atinó a decir un aburrido Gerald, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Phoebe.

—Oh... Vaya. Gracias a todos por venir... —musitó apenada, girando a ver a Arnold con fastidio contenido.

—Ven, cariño, quiero que saludes a tus primos, han viajado bastante para poder felicitarte... —Miriam aseguró, casi arrastrándola hacia donde estos se encontraban.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, Arnold. ¿Tuviste que traerla? —Gerald conjeturó.

El chico suspiró hondamente.

—Sí, así es. No quería venir.

—Lo sabía. —espetó su amigo, con sarcasmo—. Planeaba plantarnos.

—En su propia fiesta. —añadió Arnold.

—Cielos... Es incorregible.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, rodando los ojos y dispersándose entre la multitud.

La mentada, temida y odiada fiesta de Helga, resultó ser muy entretenida. Los chicos comían, bebían y hasta bailaban en lo que era el living de los Pataki, como en cualquier otro festejo al que hubieran ido. Ella se mantuvo cerca de Phoebe todo el tiempo, por si acaso. Trató de disimular su hastío frente a calamitosas demostraciones de afecto y de desinterés de Olga y Bob, respectivamente, que parecían avergonzarla a más no poder. Otro tanto lució incómoda, ante la ocurrencia de Miriam, sobre que cada invitado tomara su obsequio y se lo entregara en mano a Helga, en una especie de ritual maniático y formal, sin muy buena actriz que ella fuera, notó cuán nerviosa se puso, al ver que el próximo sería Arnold.

Él lo hizo todo normal. Como si nada y todo hubiera ocurrido; aunque subliminalmente.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Helga…

—Gracias.

—¡Helga, no seas antipática, linda! —Miriam gritó, haciendo que la aludida se encogiera más todavía de lo que estaba, debido a su temor—. Saluda y agradece a cada uno, como corresponde...

La chica parpadeó pesadamente, sintiendo sobre sí, todas las miradas puestas en ella y en lo que haría, luego de la orden absurda para alguien como ella, que su madre había impuesto.

—Que se concreten todos tus anhelos. —completó él, dándole paso a finalizar ese saludo que se estaba haciendo eterno.

—Gracias, Arnoldo. —Helga dijo y lo saludó, depositándole un rápido e insospechado beso en la mejilla, que él correspondió. La chica se ruborizó ligeramente y Arnold sonrió, sin decir nada más.

Lo terrible sería tener que seguir ese protocolo, con cada tonto allí presente, al ver que el chico se mezclaba entre la multitud...

El ambiente se tornó más bailable luego, cuando cambiaron las luces y los 'adultos' se fueron hacia el sector de la cocina. En su mayoría bailaban amenamente, sin embargo, la agasajada prefería apenas danzar con Phoebe y suponía que nadie se atrevería a desafiarla, pidiéndole bailar. Arnold captó ese mensaje y siguió sus lineamientos. Demasiado tenía ya, con soportar ser el centro de atención de una fiesta, que en principio no quería.

Al cabo de dos horas más tarde, algunos comenzaron a marcharse y la rubia se sentía algo cansada, por lo que subió un momento a su habitación, en busca de paz. Esa paz, no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que alguien golpeó su puerta.

—Miriam, ya te dije que necesito tomar aire. —se quejó desganada y a la defensiva.

—Soy Arnold. —anunció él, con la firme intuición de que no le abriría.

Se equivocó.

—¿Sí?

—Solo venía a despedirme...

La chica asintió con la cabeza y aún con su desgano a cuestas, se adentró en su cuarto. Le hizo una seña para que pasara, sentándose en la cama, actitud que lo extrañó. Él se sentó a su lado, con un metro de distancia.

—La pasé muy bien en tu fiesta... Espero que tú también...

—Sí, bueno... Pudo ser peor, ¿no? —hizo una mueca que pretendía sonreír.

—No puedo evitar verte un poco... Melancólica. ¿Ocurre algo?

La joven miró a su alrededor, reflexiva.

—Pensé que cuando cumpliera dieciséis, muchas cosas serían diferentes... Empezando por esta fiesta estúpida, aunque eso es una tontería nada más.

—Oh... Entiendo...

—De todos modos, gracias por venir. Y por hacerme venir. —agregó, recalcándolo— No hubiera estado bien de mi parte, decepcionar así a mi familia. O a los zopencos del salón. —reconoció entre dientes y rodando los ojos.

—Por nada, Helga. Me alegro que lo reconsideraras.

—Sí... —esbozó inquieta y empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

—Todo puede ser diferente... —Arnold dijo, tomando la palabra— Si uno quisiera que sea diferente— sentenció, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Cómo dices...? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos, no comprendiendo.

—No te pediré que me digas nada, Helga. No este día. Y no esta noche. —dijo, con voz más baja—. Felicidades. —concluyó, saludándola ahora él, con un beso en la mejilla y retirándose de su habitación.

Oh, cielos… Una vez más, había sido salvada Divinamente de su error. Pero... ¿Qué haría luego, cuando ya no existiera modo alguno de esconderse?

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola a todos, queridos lectores, ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Este episodio fue bastante más extenso que el anterior, como doble recompensa por haber tardado.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias: Fabi95, devi2791, Anjiluz, VNate, Carbri, Wolf of soul, por leer y comentar el episodio anterior**_

 _ **Buena semana a todos. ¡Nos leeremos en breve!**_

 _ **MarHelga.**_


	6. Sincericidio

O

* * *

 **Como tierra mojada**

* * *

 ***** **Capítulo 6** **: Sincericidio.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

.

.

.

Dicen que hay cosas contra las que uno no puede luchar, y es cierto. A veces creo seriamente, que no puedo con mi mal genio. Otras tantas, no soy capaz de digerir una circunstancial estupidez, aunque en sí, monumental; y unas pocas más, como esta, es donde pierdo los estribos —si es que tenía alguno—, claro.

No puedo recordar ninguna ocasión, en que no dejara salir lo peor de mí, al sentirme amenazada. La zona fría se instaló desde el día de la fiesta de mi cumpleaños; aún no sé bien por qué. No es que Arnold me ignorara, pero...algo en su maldito instinto de _stalker_ arraigado, se apagó. Que me extrañaba, sí, era cierto. Pero al mismo tiempo, en parte, su actitud cuasi distante, comenzaba a fastidiarme. Supongo que es esperable en mi composición dicotómica, cambiante e impredecible, tan Pataki, ¿no? No quería ser perseguida, tampoco olvidada.

Lo que había sido una semana sumamente tranquila, dentro de los parámetros que la normalidad permitía, ahora, ya me encontró hundida en el más absoluto fango.

Podrían llegar a pensar, incluso el mayor objeto de mi deseo, que soy digna de un chaleco de fuerza, dadas las circunstancias. Otros, quizás no se sorprenderían con mis arranques y desaires.

Pero bastante segura estoy, de que Arnold no imaginaba, entre toda reacción posible mía, escuchar lo que escuchaba, proveniente de alguien que jamás manifestaba sentimiento de ninguna índole hacia nadie, más que el basado en odio.

Todo comenzó con un estúpido proyecto grupal, sobre las problemáticas ambientales a nivel mundial. O sobre el mundo y el medio ambiente. O lo que sea, es irrelevante y no viene al caso. La cuestión, es que nos formaron en pequeños grupos de alumnos, situación que aborrecí, al ver coartada mi libertad de elección, que se resumía a Phoebe; Phoebe y... Solo Phoebe. No. Tuvieron que añadir al idiota de Eugene, a la arrogante de Rhonda; al pelmazo de Gerald, a la chica más linda y amable (después de Lila), al bonachón de Arnold, ¡ _y a mí, todos juntos y revueltos_! Eso no era un "pequeño grupo", pensé después.

El oscurantismo vino, luego de soportar horas y horas de debate, acerca de quién tomaría cada rol en el grupo, asunto que me desinteresó desde el principio. Solo podía rencorosamente pensar, en que Arnold ya no esperaba una respuesta de mi parte; ni me veía sintiéndose amenazado, ni altanero, como sí advertí que algunas veces lo hizo. ¡Pelmazo idiota!

Él solo tenía la mente puesta en el trabajo grupal. Y en hablar con Gerald. Y en ser cortés con todo el mundo, como si la supervivencia humana dependiera de ello; especialmente con esa nueva e intrusa tonta, del salón contiguo, mezclada en mi grupo por orden de un profesor suplente e inútil. Su nombre es Riley. Y es apestosamente perfecta. Nunca creí que existiría alguien más insoportable que Lila, ¡cielos!

Todo se tornó de color verde. Verde, ira.

Cada quien tenía su labor designada. Quién sabe qué rayos debía hacer yo; no había espacio en mis cavilaciones para esa primordial tarea, viendo tanto a mi alrededor. ¡La nueva señorita perfección iría con Arnold a comprar los menesteres para la presentación, cómo no!

Y no tuve mejor idea, que acoplarme a la cita. Demonios... En retrospectiva, qué vergüenza, de solo pensarlo. Qué evidente.

Para su asombro (el de ambos), no esperaban encontrarme y verme convertida en el eslogan más claro de " _Tres son multitud_ ", pero sé que no resistía no hacerlo. Recorrimos un considerable trayecto, en el que hubo risitas, comentarios divertidos; y cuanto gesto de armonía mutua pudiera llamarse, de los que me sentí totalmente excluida. Empezaba a sentirme como una sobra allí. Entonces, se me ocurrió, como cualquier momento de inspiración y brillantez.

Arnold fue por unas malteadas, a una calle de donde quedamos solas. La oportunidad perfecta. La envié por unas donas, justificando que no la acompañaría, ya que él no sabría dónde encontrarnos cuando regresara. En cuanto la pobre chica se alejó, hui como un galgo. El resto, es historia. _**Vergonzosa historia.**_

Arnold se tragó la historia acerca de que ella se sintió mal y decidió irse a su casa, aunque preocupado, lo creyó. Pasé el resto de la tarde, comprando materiales con él, para el proyecto grupal, sobre rieles firmes de normalidad. Nada hacía suponer, o más bien, minimicé las posibilidades, de que al día siguiente, la perdida Riley le hiciera saber a Arnold, cuál fue su real destino, tras separarnos en el centro y eso me pusiera entre la espada y la pared…

Mi día era muy feliz y soleado, hasta que sentí un fuerte tirón en el brazo, debido a que _ALGUIEN_ , me arrastraba a un pasillo de la escuela.

—¡Aaaay! —chillé quejándome—. ¡Qué demonios te sucede, Arnold! ¿Ya es tu costumbre empujarme contigo?

Su expresión denotaba seriedad total.

—¿Que sucede contigo? —apenas dijo.

—¿Conmigo? ¡Eres tú el que secuestra en pasillos! —defendí, irónica.

—¿Se puede saber por qué engañaste a Riley?

Ahí estaba. La idiota habló.

—¿Que la engañé? ¡Pero qué dices! —zamarreé mi propio brazo y me solté de su agarre.

—Hiciste que se pierda, en pleno centro. ¡Sabes que ella vive al este de la ciudad y que no conoce…!

—No tenía la menor idea. —dije cínica, interrumpiendo.

—Mientes.

—¿En serio? ¿Jugaremos estas tonterías de niños, donde uno dice " _sí_ " y el otro, " _no_ "?

—Ya basta, Helga. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Fue cruel.

—No hice nada y no tienes pruebas para acusarme, Arnoldo. —Afirmé, cruzándome de brazos.

—Le creo a Riley.

—Bien por ti. ¿Quieres que te envíe una tarjeta de felicitación?

—¿Por qué haces esto? —resopló cansado.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Pelear conmigo, ¿por qué?

—No peleo contigo.

—Otra vez, la negación... —murmuró.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Arnoldo?

—Es como si tuvieras que descargarte siempre, pero siempre es conmigo. ¿Por qué con Riley esta vez?

—No es contra ella, es que te odio a ti.

Arnold agrandó los ojos, no comprendiendo.

—Entonces sí tienes un problema conmigo, Helga. ¿Cuál es? ¿Por qué te molestas con ella?

—No te incumbe, tonto. ¡Aléjate de mi vista! —exclamé.

Él levantó la mirada, pensativo solo por un instante. Me sujetó sin demasiada fuerza del brazo.

—No me iré hasta que me digas.

—¡No hay nada que decir, Arnoldo!

—¿En serio? Al menos, ten el valor de agarrártelas conmigo, si tanto te molesto; no incluyas a Riley en algo que...

—¡Estoy celosa! —solté, en crisis, llevándome ambas manos a la boca, por el horror y el espanto.

Arnold parpadeó repetidamente, confundido, aunque aliviado. Tal vez en shock.

—¿Qué? —musitó.

—Estoy celosa. —repetí, con más tranquilidad.

—¿Estás...celosa? —él dijo, reafirmando lo que sería, mi segundo y enorme sincericidio ante sus oídos...

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola a todos, queridos lectores, primero que nada: ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo 5.**_

 _ **Debo confesar, que temía que llegue este momento, el de publicar el último capítulo que publiqué en su momento, porque me sentí un poco perdida con este fic en la actualidad y temo que el episodio siguiente, nro. 7, no esté a la altura de las circunstancias arrojen tomates. Ok, no. Creo haber hallado el rumbo que necesito.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a: Anjiluz, Elisa Aguilar, SerenityMoon por leer y comentar el episodio anterior.Y perdón si no nombro a alguien, hay un problema con la visualizacion de los revise, hace varios días y no sé por qué.**_

 _ **¡Nos leeremos en breve!**_

 _ ***PD.: ALGUIEN DE AQUÍ ES FAN DE "MIRACULOUS, LAS AVENTURAS DE LADYBUG Y CAT NOIR"?! *No esperen que madure, chicos. Eso no parece estar por ocurrir pronto, jajajaja*. Bueno, este miércoles estaré publicando un nuevo fic, MI PRIMER FIC DE LADYBUG, alusivo a San Valentín ❤❤ , que, conociéndome, tendrá todas las babosadas que puedan imaginar.**_

 _ **MarHelga.**_


	7. Entre pañuelos y carmesí

**Como tierra mojada.**

* * *

 *** Capítulo 7: Entre pañuelos y carmesí. (Capítulo inédito)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

No sé cómo sucedió. La tarde trajo complicaciones inesperadas y presencias repelidas usualmente por mí. No sé, a ciencia cierta, como fue que pasé media jornada enclaustrada, sin opción, junto a la persona de la que -una vez más- quería huir a toda costa.

Mi condición era bastante lamentable. Bob había tenido la maravillosa idea de llevarnos (casi como rehenes) a pescar. Sí. A pescar. PESCAR, el fin de semana previo a ese lunes; a ese martes y a ese miércoles, en los que estuve ausente de la escuela. Como buen padre sobreprotector que era, por supuesto que no previó el hecho de contar con una temperatura adversa. Tan adversa para la salud... ¡Para mi salud, específicamente!

No puedo precisar con exactitud, cuántas veces estuve corriendo de la cama al lavabo, por la asquerosa fiebre y las náuseas. Incluso Miriam estuvo muy preocupada. Entonces, como era esperable, falté a la escuela tres días y la cosa parecía no mejorar en breve. Pero, y como siempre me ocurre, habría algo terriblemente peor aguardando para sorprenderme. Y así fue, de la forma más nefasta.

Arnold, era el autor del golpecito elegante en mi puerta. Del _toc-toc_ paciente y gentil, al que, en un acto de absurda ridiculez propia, le esbocé un "Adelante", como pude.

El horror, la estupefacción y la agonía exacerbada a niveles estratosféricos arrasaron con mi -de por sí- ya demacrado aspecto.

Él pidió permiso, aún teniéndolo concedido. Entró algo temeroso y cabizbajo, como si una repentina timidez lo hubiera absorbido.

—Hola, Helga... —saludó con voz suave.

Mi inercia me indicó que debía cubrirme todavía más, con las mantas; como si el sonido de su voz pudiera ser peor que mi patética peste.

—Ar-Arnold. —me aclaré la garganta— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Apenas avanzó, se detuvo, cauteloso. Pareciera que el ambiente rosa de mi habitación estuviera siendo re-descubierto.

—Yo vine para dejarte la tarea... El Señor Thompson me pidió que lo hiciera, para que no te atrasaras. —detalló, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en echarlo.

¡Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera capaz de hacer eso!

Mi horror cedió un uno por ciento, y me moví parcialmente de las mantas.

—Oh... Bien, ya veo. Gracias... —musité, con extrañeza.

-No es nada, Helga... Phoebe nos comentó que estabas con gripe y... Bueno, nos extrañó que te ausentaras tantos días.

—Sí... Incluso los poderosos enferman alguna vez, ¿no? —pretendí sonar sarcástica, hasta que mi propia soberbia me obligó a toser como maniática.

—¿Te encuentras bien? -atinó a decir, contemplándome con atención.

—Quizás si dejara de expulsar los pulmones con cada tos, pues... Sí, así estaría bien. —dije agriamente, como siempre.

—Solo necesitas descansar y reponer energías... Para el lunes estarás recuperada. —sonrió, ignorando mi 'simpatía' previa.

—Cinco días más de bienestar... —mascullé, otra vez con la ironía.

Arnold se acercó más, sacando de su bolso un par de libros y notas de clase.

—Puedes dejarlos en la mesita. —le señalé con la cabeza.

-Oh, bien...

Y lo que parecía una —normal pero finalizada— visita fugaz, se convirtió en una sesión de tortura atómica, en el nivel de densidad tan típico de Arnold. Todo gracias a la estúpida invitación de Miriam a Arnold, para que cenara en casa. Más bien, conmigo, porque al estar en cama, todo lo que comía, era en mi habitación.

Así, se generó un halo de pseudo fluidez y conversación sostenible, hasta que Bob hizo su entrada triunfal, para coronar una noche de catástrofe. Una más, entre tantas de las mías.

—¿Te he visto antes, jovencito? —cuestionó en un papel de padre marciano e inusual en él.

—Sí, es decir, ya estuve antes aquí, y nos hemos visto en la escuela, desde hace años...

—Oh... Bien. Supongo que eres el novio de Olga.

—¡Papá! -chillé entre carraspera u ahogo.

El horror. El horror y las películas de terror, hechas escena. Conmigo y con Arnold, junto a Bob, matando lo que quedaba de mí.

El rubor en mi rostro se sintió más rojo que el demonio. Más, que la fiebre que rozó los 39 grados, de dos noches atrás.

—Helga. —lo corrigió él.

—¿Sabías que debías pedirme permiso? —Bob continuó con la humillación más aberrante.

—¡No es mi novio! —chillé de nuevo, ladeando la mirada, aunque exhibiendo mi espanto.

Mi padre enarcó una ceja, algo incrédulo.

—Bien... Mejor así. —susurró como para sí, y yéndose afortunadamente, de mi habitación.

¡Por Dios, qué rayos dice! —pensé, aunque lo dije en voz alta, al parecer, dada la expresión de Arnold.

Se estaba haciendo ligeramente más relajada y hasta podría decir, un tanto divertida.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! —le inquirí, molesta.

Él solo siguió, ahora sonriendo, sentado en la silla de mi cuarto.

—No sabía que tu padre... Bueno, te celara de esa forma.

—Sí, bueno... Está demente. ¿Por qué crees que estoy enferma? Es su culpa. Me llevó de rehén a pescar un día invernal.

—Oh... Claro, entiendo.

—No sé quién se cree para decirme esas cosas. —escupí con ira.

Y de nuevo sonrió.

—¿Él sabe del beso?

—¿Qué beso?

—No importa... —negó, aun divertido.

Lo miré incisiva.

—No sé por qué pasó tanto tiempo, ni cómo, siempre te las arreglas para escapar de eso.

—N-No hay nada de qué escapar.

—Entonces, —dijo con curiosidad— ¿por qué no...?

—¿Viniste a fastidiarme? ¿Es eso? —lo corté—. ¿Hola? ¡Estoy enferma, tonto!

—Helga...

—No puedes venir a mi habitación y fastidiarme... ¡Era solo tarea!

—Que se volvió cena. —replicó él.

—Que no debías aceptar.

—No sé cómo lo haces. Deberías enseñarme. —reflexionó, ahora siendo él el irónico.

—¿A qué?

—A salvarte de las situaciones.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Ya vete. Gracias por nada. Te devolveré las cosas el lunes.

—Eso no fue nada... —dijo gentilmente.

—Bien.

—¿Sabes? Riley está molesta, porque cree que la quisimos apartar del proyecto.

—Lo siento por ella... —rodé los ojos.

—Le expliqué que no es así. —prosiguió pausadamente— Es que, no podría decirle que estabas celosa... —lanzó divertido.

Me ruboricé incontrolablemente. Fue tan pasmoso y deprimente, el no lograr dominar mi reacción.

—¿Acaso disfrutas de verme sufrir, Arnoldo? Estoy enferma y vienes a molestarme. Esto lo sabrá el profesor...

—No tienes pruebas. —se defendió.

—Y tú tampoco. Así que, fin del tema.

Arnold sonrió pacíficamente.

—Algún día, espero que puedas hablar conmigo... Solo eso, Helga. Es que... No sé por qué no podemos simplemente... Llevarnos bien, tú sabes...

Solo guardé silencio. Nada podía decir.

Él recogió su bolso y se aproximó a la puerta.

—El Sr. Thompson no me ordenó que trajera la tarea... Yo... me ofrecí. —aclaró.

—¿P-Por qué...? -dije en un hilo de voz.

—Estaba preocupado por ti y... Quería... Bueno, eso... Nos vemos el Lunes, Helga... Perdón por haberte incomodado, de veras, lamento haberlo hecho.

Y huyó. Se fue de mi habitación y de mi casa.

Habíamos desarrollado, de un tiempo a esta parte, una especie de confianza subyacente, de código telepático enfermizo. Él, queriendo saber los motivos de mis acciones; y yo, negándolo olímpicamente, anulando toda posibilidad de dar explicación alguna, con un toque de diversión-complicidad-locura ínsitos.

No sé cómo ocurrió, pero me ruboricé varias veces, ahora que lo pienso. Fui grosera, inflexible y soberbia. Hasta sentí pena, pues lucía culpable...

Y yo... Bueno, yo decidí que le debía una explicación...

.

.

.

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hola queridos lectores, ¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Les quiero agradecer infinitamente el recibimiento que tuvieron con el re-post de esta historia. Sinceramente, no lo esperaba. Ya mencioné que el haber dejado de escribir por un largo tiempo, hizo que se me complicara proseguir, pero sepan que daré lo mejor de mí._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a: Elisa Aguilar, Darkrukia4; Anjiluz y Anonima traumada (por cierto, me encantó el nombre de tu perfil, jaja, me sentí identificada, xD_** ** _!) y gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, agregan y siguen. Gracias por la constancia, son un fandom muy agradecido y hermoso._**

 ** _Reitero mi invitación para los que conozcan "Miraculous Ladybug", para que pasen por mi nuevo (y primer fic) de Ladybug, llamado "Rojo Platónico"._**

 ** _Espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capítulo, porque de todos, hasta ahora, es el que menos me agrada T_T._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**

 ** _MarHelga._**


	8. Indiferencia

**Como tierra mojada**

 **Disclaimer** **: "Hey arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 ***** **Capítulo 8** **: Indiferencia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No sé cómo puede ser. Todo parece que sale totalmente al revés.

Algo que supliqué; algo que ansié tanto, desde aquel maldito día de mi exabrupto, estaba sucediendo por fin, y tampoco me hacía feliz.

Imploré, rogué, y hasta hice promesas de las que luego, me arrepentí, para que el chico objeto de mi obsesión, tomara mi accionar, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Recé en varios idiomas, para no cruzarme con su mirada en los pasillos, para que no se dirigiera a mí, para que olvidara hasta mi nombre y existencia, y cada una de mis acciones demenciales recientes; y aunque no fue así en aquel entonces, ahora sí lo era.

Y estaba matándome de a poco.

Ya no podía fastidiarlo. No podía pretender que nada había ocurrido. Porque, analizando objetivamente los hechos: primero, me enfurecí y lo ofendí. Segundo, lo desafié, más odiosa que nunca. Tercero y terrible, lo besé, en un ataque de ira, locura y amor innegable. Cuarto, hui de él. Quinto, sexto y séptimo: seguí huyendo y todo explotó en mi cara.

La indiferencia dolía. Y no podía contrarrestarla.

Era como si Arnold se sintiera muy arrepentido de su accionar también, y no quisiera molestarme más...

Quizás, exageré en mi reacción. Quizás fui por demás de grosera y tras repelerlo en demasía, obtuve lo que tanto esperaba... Pero... ¿Qué esperaba?

Arnold caminaba junto a Gerald con normalidad; platicaba e interactuaba con todos, excepto conmigo, a menos que fuera horriblemente necesario. Su actitud era correcta, pero atípica. ¿Un Cabeza de balón _no entrometido_? ¿No consejero? ¿No amigo?

¡Por Dios!, ¿acaso acabé con su espíritu? -me espanté, consternada.

Él siempre quiso una explicación. Y yo siempre evité brindarla... Porque mi comportamiento, era injustificable, por donde se lo mirase. ¿Admitir mis sentimientos? No, gracias. Existen otras formas de morir, menos penosas.

¿Improvisar sobre una apuesta de por medio? Ni siquiera yo podría fingir tal cosa.

¿Deslizar que estuve temporariamente fuera de mis cabales? Hasta eso sonaba mejor, que confesar que en cada cosa que hago; y en cada paso que doy; él está allí.

No ignorarlo, era desnivelar la relación-situación en la que, con mis argucias, siempre estuve un paso adelante... Helga G. Pataki no desnudaba sus sentimientos. No se dejaría humillar. No soportaría la idea de experimentar un posible rechazo... Y no cualquier rechazo: el suyo.

Entonces, decidí que una explicación al respecto, era informulable... Tal vez, mi insania parecía más coherente, en medio de todo el escollo. Tenía sentido, ¿no?

Por un momento, supuse que la ley del hielo-silencio-nula interacción me sentaría bien. Y conforme pasaron unos días, todo se derrumbó para mí.

Helga G. Pataki, ya no significaba nada para Arnold. Pues, su misión para desentrañar aquella extraña simbiosis mutua, estaba abandonada.

Lo vi haciendo el proyecto escolar con Riley. Lo terminaron solos. Yo figuré en los créditos, como si fuera un doble de riesgo, pero sin escenas. Todos aprobamos. Fin del juego... El último atisbo de conexión que me unía, también se desconectó.

Si tan solo fuera más valiente...

Si tan solo, hubiera sido menos cobarde...

Todos mis pensamientos, los sentía miserables. Yo, me sentía así. Y el pasar de los días, y un poco de oxígeno a mi auto-ensimismamiento, me anotició de que su semblante, ya no era el de siempre. Me pregunté a qué se debía, pues, todo parecía marchar sobre los rieles de la normalidad en él.

Otro cotorreo inesperado y la ocasión de un evento social.

La señorita elegancia, Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd, tuvo la amabilidad inconmensurable de invitarnos a una de sus galas casuales. " _Casual_ ", decía la descripción sobre el atuendo. Rodé los ojos y guardé el pequeño pero delicado papel, sin cuidado de no arrugarlo. Inmediatamente, respondí para mis adentros, que no asistiría, pues, ¿qué cosa en el mundo, puede importarme menos, que un encuentro social, de la chica más arrogante de la maldita escuela?

Y supe que Arnold no iría, de muy buena fuente; aunque las razones fueran desconocidas.

Luego de varias insistencias de Phoebe y resistencia simultánea mía, me encontré en la irrisoria situación, de asumir que tendría que ir.

Ese fluir marchitado, ese juego del gato y el ratón añejo y terminado, me obligaron, en cierta parte, a permitirme pensar en acudir a la invitación. Necesitaba salir de mis cuatro paredes de camaleónico enojo, decepción y devaneos mentales.

.

.

.

* * *

Todo era elegante. Todo, elegido estratégica y delicadamente. Por supuesto, era aburrido. Y se evidenciaba en algunas caras largas, que acompañaban la sinfonía de la mía...

Pero luego, llegaron Gerald y su mejor amigo. El que quería, y no quería ver, al mismo tiempo.

Al que quería gritarle; hablarle suave, empujarlo por denso y besarlo lentamente en la azotea. Aquel que amaba, pero antes había jurado jamás decírselo, aunque mi recientes hechos, dieran qué pensar.

Se sentó aletargado y desganado. Como si estuviera allí, únicamente por obligación. _¡Somos dos!,_ murmuré mentalmente.

El tiempo pasó. Hubo algún que otro intercambio nervioso y fugaz de miradas incómodas, a la distancia, con las que hasta llegué a pensar tortuosamente, que no podríamos hablar nunca más. Luego, todos comenzaron a bailar entre sí, siendo nosotros, prácticamente los únicos marginados del lugar. Sentados en asientos tan lejanos, pero proporcionales a la pena mutua que escondíamos; y aun así, éramos capaces de ver que efectivamente, nadie más que los dos, se aburría de esa condenada manera…

Y en una confusa e inesperada situación, terminé esa noche, bailando con Arnold. Igual que los demás. Bailando dos canciones lentas, justo como lo hacían los demás.

Pero tan diferentes a los demás…

.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Espero que estén muy bien y que este capítulo compense lo flojo del anterior y mi ausencia descontrolada. ¡Estos últimos 20 días han sido fatales, en miles de ocupaciones laborales! Hasta he estado días enteros con tres hrs, de sueño por día**_ _ **y fue horrible. Pero aquí estoy.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su maravilloso amor. Nunca imaginé que este fic contara con tan buen recibimiento.**_

 _ **Gracias:**_

 _ **Sukik, ariannaemilse (hey! Gracias por leerme en "Rouge Platonique" también!), Gabbz, Tenya13, hitomi02, kpezoa, Anjiluz, devi2791, Darkrukia4, Wolf old soul, SerenityMoon, Anonima-Traumada, VNate, or sus hermosas palabras en el episodio anterior.**_

 _ **Los veré pronto. Hay mucho que explicar sobre ese baile, ¿no?**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima, Felices Pascuas!**_

 _ **Marhelga.**_


End file.
